Beautiful Nightmare
by Thata Martins
Summary: Sam não conseguia tirar os sonhos com seu irmão e o anjo Castiel da cabeça. E agora? Cont. de Sobre dores e álcool. Conteúdo adulto. Threesome.


**03 de Junho de 2010.**

**Resumo:** Cont. de Sobre dores e álcool. Sam não conseguia tirar os sonhos com seu irmão e o anjo Castiel da cabeça. E agora? Conteúdo adulto. Threesome.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax (e que beta! Puta que o pariu! Obrigada, amor! E obrigada também por ser minha mestre em putaria.)

**Avisos:** Sexo homossexual entre TRÊS homens (gostosos, maravilhosos e... opa, lugar errado). Conteúdo EXTREMAMENTE ADULTO. Se seu pobre coração não aguenta esse nível de perversão, sugiro que feche esta janela IMEDIATAMENTE e vá ler **O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar**.

Continuação de **Sobre dores e álcool**. Eu sugiro que leia aquela fic antes de vir bisbilhotar essa. Mas, se não quiser, não há necessidade. Dá pra entender muito bem a putaria sem a história anterior.

Esta fic é um exemplo perfeito de como reviews são a coisa mais importante para um escritor, e em como elas influenciam na nossa inspiração.

* * *

_Para ShiryuForever94, que plantou a ideia em minha cabeça com uma review._

_

* * *

_

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Sam os encarava ainda um pouco assustado. Seu irmão e Castiel riam, como se seus mundos não houvessem partido, como se tudo estivesse bem.

Já era suficientemente estranho o fato de Castiel passar mais tempo com eles do que costume, – sempre andando no carro com os Winchester ou aparecendo no quarto de motel quando Sam saía – mas aquela alegria que rodeava os dois preocupava e chateava Sam.

Preocupava porque ele esperava que a qualquer momento as implicações da situação em que se encontravam batessem neles de uma vez e a depressão tomasse conta de seus rostos. Chateava porque, por mais otimista que Sam fosse em relação ao Apocalipse, ele não se sentia alegre e, por isso, excluído daquele grupo.

Claro que Sam poderia lidar com tudo muito bem, se só isso o estivesse perturbando.

O fato é que Sam não tirava o maldito sonho da cabeça.

Desde a bebedeira, em que sonhara com seu irmão e o anjo se pegando, ele não tinha paz de espírito. Por algum motivo doente, a coisa toda fora muito excitante e seu cérebro resolveu repetir a experiência toda noite desde então, lançando imagens cada vez mais quentes em seu sono, tirando-lhe o fôlego e o juízo.

Agora, Sam estava atingindo o limite da sanidade, quase cruzando para o outro lado, imaginando aquelas coisas acordado também. Quão ferrado era aquilo?

Mas, sinceramente, quem poderia culpá-lo? _Como_ poderiam culpá-lo depois de verem o sorriso que tomava conta dos lábios dos dois quando eles se perdiam em seu mundo particular? Quem o poderia censurar depois de sentir na própria pele a eletricidade que os dois olhares profundos geravam quando se encontravam?

Quem o xingaria depois de ver a dinâmica e intimidade de Dean e Castiel? Quem?

Ele mesmo, é claro.

Sam gostava do que imaginava, sentia tesão com aquelas fantasias, ficava excitado pensando na boca de Cass se esfregando na de Dean e precisava desesperadamente se tocar quando pensava na expressão deliciosa de seu irmão quando dentro do anjo.

Mas eles ainda eram seu irmão e seu anjo amigo.

Por tudo isso, e por sentir seu autocontrole escorregando por seus dedos ao ver Dean pousar um dedo na mão de Cass despreocupadamente, foi que Sam pegou a jaqueta e cruzou a pequena distância entre sua cama e a porta da rua.

- Hey, aonde vai? – a voz de Dean soou do outro lado do quarto.

- Preciso beber.

E ele saiu, mais rápido do que podia, batendo a porta atrás de si, sem dar chance de nenhum dos dois protestar.

As luzes do bar eram irritantes, mas Sam não ligava. Precisava de toda e qualquer distração naquele momento. O líquido forte descia queimando por sua garganta, espantando pensamentos impuros momentaneamente, só para voltarem com toda a força em seguida.

Tentou focar no grupo de mulheres que bebiam tequila e faziam barulho numa mesa ali perto, mas nenhuma delas parecia tão sexy quanto os dois indivíduos no seu quarto de hotel.

Nenhuma tinha uma boca tão tentadora quando a de seu irmão, nem um olhar tão hipnotizante como o de Cass. Nenhuma delas expirava sexo como Dean, nem parecia sensualmente inocente como o anjo.

Só de pensar na mistura de virtude e pecado que Cass era, seu sangue bombeava mais rápido em suas veias. Se jogasse na imagem as coisas que sabia que Dean poderia ensinar a ele... Sentia aquele formigamento tão familiar no baixo-ventre. Sam queria corromper aquele anjo tanto quanto queria ser corrompido por Dean.

- Já chega! – ele murmurou a si mesmo, virando o conteúdo do copo de uma vez e deixando o dinheiro em cima do balcão.

Para casa ele caminhou, sentindo o vento gelado no rosto e a culpa nos ombros. A brisa que balançava seus cabelos jogava a névoa que a bebida causara para longe, mas não dissipava seus pensamentos errados e monstruosos/doentios.

A pequena caminhada até o motel só o fez ter certeza de uma coisa: estava tão ferrado quanto podia. Desejava um anjo e a seu irmão, juntos, e não parecia que esse desejo o deixaria ou se realizaria tampouco. O jeito era se trancar no banheiro sempre que necessário enquanto aquilo não passasse.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto escuro silenciosamente; seu irmão provavelmente já dormia. Entrou quase tropeçando e já ia trocando a chave de fechadura quando ouviu um som abafado. Franzindo a testa, apurou os ouvidos. Aquele som parecia terrivelmente com um gemido.

Fechou os olhos. Se seu irmão estivesse se tocando no quarto e parecesse deliciosamente devasso quando olhasse para ele, Sam não sabia se poderia se controlar. Foi com o coração aos pulos que virou para o interior do quarto.

Seus olhos arregalaram. Segurou a respiração e seu coração falhou. Um grito que queria lhe escapar ficou seguro dentro da sua boca, a tempo, por uma mordida bem forte que dera em seu lábio. Um arrepio sacudiu seu corpo inteiro, a carga de eletricidade indo se alojar em seu membro.

Sam mal podia acreditar. Diante de seus olhos, Castiel – o Anjo do Senhor -, sentado entre as pernas de Dean, arranhava o peito e descia as unhas por sua barriga, enquanto seus lábios tomavam o pênis de Dean por inteiro e com uma fome que Sam nunca vira.

Ver Dean contorcendo-se, os olhos apertados de prazer, a boca ligeiramente aberta, a língua passando pelos lábios avermelhados numa dança sensual e solitária fez Sam levar seu polegar e indicador à pele do seu braço direito e apertar com toda a força.

- Ai! – a exclamação saiu contra sua vontade, tão baixo que não poderia ser ouvida por pessoas normais.

Infelizmente para Sammy, Cass não era uma pessoa normal. E quando ele parou de torturar seu irmão com a língua, Dean rapidamente despertou de seu transe, virando sua atenção para o que Cass encarava: a porta aberta e um Sam embasbacado.

Sam não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que falar e nem o que fazer. O intenso olhar azul de Castiel o estava desconcentrando. O sorriso que ele abriu não ajudou em nada a colocar o cérebro no lugar. Dean baixou os olhos pelo corpo do irmão gulosamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros de Castiel, antes de abrir a boca:

- Sammy... – a voz divertida e baixa de Dean, quase um pedido, foi o que tirou Sam de sua paralisia.

- Oh, Deus! – ele se virou rapidamente para correr dali, sem olhar para trás, até chegar em outro estado, mas ninguém conseguia ser mais rápido do que Cass. Em um segundo o anjo atravessou o quarto e fechou a porta, encarando Sam com alguma coisa perigosa nos olhos, o mesmo sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

Sam não pôde pensar em outra coisa para fazer que não andar para trás, para longe do perigo excitante que Castiel emanava. Esquecendo-se de Dean, só tomou consciência do mesmo novamente quando sentiu as mãos do irmão percorrerem seu braço, enquanto ele colava seu corpo nu às costas de Sam.

Sammy virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para pegar a malícia e o desejo nos olhos escurecidos do loiro. O encontro não durou mais do que cinco segundos, pois sentiu outro par de mãos deslizar por seu peito, olhos azuis bem próximos dos seus.

Sentiu dedos invadirem o interior da jaqueta, baixando-a suavemente, para o outro atrás de si puxá-la de uma vez, jogando-a no chão. Sua camisa traçou o mesmo destino, seguida de perto pela regata simples que vestia por baixo dela.

Foi a última coisa que teve consciência por um bom tempo, porque lábios ansiosos tomaram os seus, invadindo sua boca semiaberta em surpresa. A língua quente e molhada de Cass dançava dentro de sua boca, chamando sua própria para segui-lo numa coreografia sensual e excitante. Sam seria completamente louco se não correspondesse àquele beijo.

Suas mãos foram parar na cintura de Cass, apertando a carne branca e trazendo o corpo menor mais para perto. Sentiu as unhas curtas de Dean arranhando-lhe as costas, descendo de seus ombros até o cós de seu jeans. Cass puxava os fios escuros de seu cabelo com um pouco de força, enquanto a outra mão continuava dançando por seu peito, apertando e marcando a pele bronzeada.

E então... Céus! Os dois corpos nus que o rodeavam estavam se esfregando em Sam. Pele em atrito com pele e tecido. Sam sentia a excitação do irmão mais velho pressionando sua perna, enquanto a de Cass esfregava na do mais alto, estimulando-o mais e mais.

Os dedos gelados de Dean deslizaram por dentro do cós de sua calça, rodeando seu corpo, traçando um caminho na pele quente até a parte da frente, parando bem em cima do grande volume que se formava, arrancando um gemido de desespero dos lábios de Sam.

A boca macia do anjo desceu por seu queixo, dando pequenos beijos molhados por todo o contorno de seu maxilar, descendo pelo pescoço com mordidas e chupões que o tiravam do sério. Sentiu as mãos baixando para o botão da sua calça, abrindo-o com facilidade, deixando a cargo de Dean descer o zíper provocantemente, o polegar seguindo o caminho do fecho, passando por cima do tecido leve da cueca, jogando um arrepio em cima de Sammy, fazendo seu corpo tremer.

Sentiu os lábios sorridentes de Dean beijarem suas costas, sua língua passeando por todos os centímetros que ela podia alcançar, os dedos hábeis divertindo-se às custas do irmão. Cass desceu suas torturas para o peito de Sam, sugando e mordendo seus mamilos, fazendo com que ele jogasse a cabeça para trás e mordesse os lábios com força.

Dean continuava brincando com a sanidade de Sam, sua outra mão ocupando-se de escorregar a calça pelas pernas do irmão, sua boca descendo pela pele nas costas do moreno conforme tinha que se abaixar para cumprir a tarefa. Cass, como se em sintonia com seu protegido, fez o mesmo caminho de Dean, descendo os beijos pelo abdômen do mais novo, ajoelhando-se à sua frente.

Dean soltou o membro do irmão, tirando-lhe as calças e jogando o tecido para longe. Sam achou que tivesse tempo para respirar, mas Cass não lhe deu trégua, descendo a cueca cinza de Sam precariamente, só para poder tomar nos lábios o seu membro duro. Quem completou o trabalho e livrou Sam da maldita peça foi o irmão, que acabou aproveitando o fato de já estar ali embaixo para abocanhar o que Castiel deixara sobrando.

As pernas de Sam foram envolvidas por quatro braços e ele se viu lutando com o próprio corpo para manter-se em pé. Com duas bocas brincando com ele daquele jeito, chupando-o como se o mundo fosse acabar em cinco minutos, sua visão escurecera completamente, sua cabeça girava mais rápido do que era humanamente possível e suas pernas tremiam como varas verdes. Sam travava uma batalha épica com seu sistema respiratório, forçando-se ao máximo para não desmaiar enquanto recebia o melhor sexo oral de sua vida.

Seu corpo balançava freneticamente para frente e para trás, sem saber exatamente onde (e nem se lembrar como) parar. Suas mãos voaram para os cabelos do anjo, apertando e puxando e empurrando contra si, ao mesmo tempo em que abria as pernas em busca de um apoio maior no chão, Dean aproveitando a deixa para deixá-lo mais maluco ainda.

Sam finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo: seu amigo anjo, tão puro quanto os anjos podem ser, estava ajoelhado à sua frente, chupando-o de forma faminta enquanto Sam empurrava sua cabeça em movimentos de vai-e-vem, e seu irmão mais velho estava ajoelhado às suas costas, tomando na boca seus testículos... Aquela boca tão perfeitamente desenhada, que o tirara do sério nos últimos dias.

Ali estava ele, à mercê dos dois objetos de consumo, os dois motivos de tanto luta interna. Tudo o que ele sonhara estava acontecendo, e para melhorar ainda mais ele estava participando.

O jorro veio forte, inundando a boca de Cass, forçando-o a tirá-la do lugar para que Sam pudesse se aliviar. O urro animalesco que saiu de dentro da garganta de Sam fez Dean sorrir, levantando-se rapidamente para aparar o corpo mole do irmãozinho. Arrastou-o até a cama, deitando seu corpo no colchão macio.

Sam estava cansado. Seu coração disparado parecia querer abrir caminho por seu peito. Estava sem fôlego, o prazer que o tomara pressionava seu peito. Dean e Cass tinham acabado com ele, mas aparentemente não haviam acabado um com o outro. Sam moveu a cabeça, ainda deitado, para ter uma visão privilegiada do que continuava a acontecer a poucos passos dali, agora sem sua participação.

Dean passava as mãos pelo corpo de Castiel. Primeiro os braços, descendo até chegar às mãos. Entrelaçou a esquerda na direita do anjo. A outra foi arranhar de leve o peito branco, descendo pela barriga, segurando a cintura com força, trazendo o corpo para junto de si. Os rostos pairaram a centímetros, olhos azuis nos verdes, aquela corrente elétrica invadindo o quarto, atravessando o corpo de Sam, que olhava hipnotizado.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos quando a boca do irmão mordiscou a do anjo para só então começar a beijá-lo. Os movimentos eram lentos, calmos. Sam podia ver em detalhes as línguas se tocando, os lábios roçando um no outro. Podia ouvir, em todo o silêncio do quarto, o barulho do beijo molhado que eles trocavam. Ouviu com clareza o gemido de Cass como se ele o tivesse gritado.

Seu irmão escorregou a língua para fora da boca de Cass, arrastando-a pela bochecha corada do moreno, até molhar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Circulou o corpo dele, virando-o de frente para Sam e se posicionou logo atrás. A mão que antes segurava a de Cass deslizava agora pela barriga, seguindo o caminho de pelos até chegar ao sexo do anjo.

Não é necessário dizer que Sam, só com o beijo, já estava desperto e pronto para outra. Mas quando Dean se pôs a masturbar Castiel lentamente, torturando o anjo e arrancando os mais sujos palavrões de sua boca, Sam pensou que deveria ter sido atingido por um raio naquela hora. Teria sido mais digno, teria sido uma morte bonita. Melhor do que morrer por combustão espontânea por estar em frente ao casal mais sexy de toda a face da Terra.

E ver Castiel encostar a cabeça no ombro de seu irmão, a boca entreaberta soltando impropérios e gemendo de forma enlouquecedora, e morder os lábios enquanto seu irmão o tirava de seu juízo perfeito não estava ajudando. Ver a mão de Dean entrelaçar na de Castiel e puxá-lo mais pela cintura, roçando o corpo no do anjo como se dançassem, seus olhos verdes pregados em Sam, com um sorriso maroto, aquele de canto, que só ele sabia dar, também não estava ajudando em _absolutamente_ nada!

Ainda com aquele sorriso perigoso pregado, Dean aproximou a boca da orelha de Castiel e sussurrou coisas para ele. Sam pôde ouvir o tom grave da voz de seu irmão, mas não pôde distinguir as palavras: estava muito ocupado absorvendo cada barulho indistinto que saía da boca do moreno.

Dean parou o que estava fazendo e Sam viu a decepção brilhar um segundo nos olhos azuis, até dar lugar a um desejo selvagem e uma determinação que espelhou em seus passos apressados até a cama, onde o mais novo ainda se apoiava nos cotovelos. O anjo se jogou em cima de Sam, beijando-o com fúria, o corpo pesando em cima do seu, se insinuando para desperta-lo do resto de seu torpor.

Sam rolou na cama, ficando por cima de Cass, descendo os lábios para o pescoço do moreno, marcando território com os dentes, as mãos passeando livremente, descobrindo cada lugar que o fazia arrepiar. Ele não podia mais esperar. Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

Levantou as pernas do anjo, se posicionando e entrando devagar, até o fundo. O gemido alto que saiu da boca de Cass mal podia ser confundido com dor. Se ele sentia, o prazer de ser possuído por Sam era maior. Dean observava de perto, os olhos gulosos decorando cada movimento de seu irmãozinho, cada arqueada de corpo de Cass e cada grunhido e gemido que escapavam dos dois.

Castiel era um oásis, um paraíso particular. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais importante do que pintar estrelas nas vistas do anjo. Sam quase se esqueceu do irmão. Só quando a boca pecaminosa começou a percorrer seu corpo a partir das suas pernas foi que ele tomou consciência de que sua presença inebriante ainda estava ali.

- Sammy... – a voz soprou em seu ouvido, os dedos aparecendo na frente de Sammy, passando direto de sua boca, indo parar na de Cass. Sam observou-os entrar na caverna molhada e doce, as pontas sumindo momentaneamente enquanto o anjo chupava-os com vontade.

Dean puxou os dedos molhados pela saliva de Cass e abriu caminho dentro de Sam. Sam parou os movimentos de vai-e-vem para se sentir... estranho. Invadido. Aquilo doía. Cass fazia parecer tão fácil. Um, dois, três... Minutos depois, Sam já se contorcia e rebolava contra os dedos do irmão, esquecendo completamente do que fazia com Cass.

O irmão o penetrou, estocando vezes seguidas, indo até o fundo, atingindo alguma coisa ali dentro que fazia sua cabeça girar.

- Sam... Por favor... – Cass começou a implorar para ele, antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo devastador.

Logo, os três se mexiam em pura sintonia, gemidos chicoteando as paredes ou sendo sufocados por beijos urgentes. O suor escorria e se misturava, perdendo sua identidade. O cheiro de sexo e pecado era capaz de deixar um demônio embaraçado. Três corpos, três almas, três condenados. Três amantes.

O prazer atingiu Dean primeiro e ele rolou para o lado, apoiando a cabeça no braço para olhar seu irmãozinho e seu anjo chegarem onde ele estava: o nirvana. Os olhos azuis tinham um magnetismo inexplicável e Sam não pôde deixar de olhar para eles durante os momentos finais. Quando algo molhou sua barriga e os olhos azuis inundaram-se e perderam o foco – sem nunca sair de dentro dos verdes – ele sentiu uma onda invadir seu corpo e levá-lo para longe dali.

Desabou sobre Cass, seus lábios pousando na curva deliciosa do pescoço do moreno, uma risadinha deliciosa alojando-se ali. Castiel sentiu o coração cantar de prazer e acabou sorrindo também. Os corações dos três batiam num mesmo ritmo, num mesmo tom.

Ninguém falou nada. As palavras não eram necessárias. O mundo estava um caos, a existência deles era esmagada por dois lados de uma mesma guerra. Não tinham mais ninguém no mundo, a não ser eles mesmos. Não tinham fé e nem confiavam em mais ninguém. Aquele amor entre os três, ao invés de parecer a coisa mais errada do mundo, era a única coisa que eles sabiam ser certa.

Sam, no meio de seu irmão mais velho e o anjo que os protegia, ficou observando enquanto eles adormeciam. As expressões calmas e relaxadas, os sorrisos que seus lábios abrigavam, valiam cada questionamento que ele fizera durante aqueles dias de insanidade.

Sorriu ele mesmo, encarando o teto como quem agradecia por aquele dia. Riu, um riso baixo e rouco, quando uma sentença passou em sua mente, atingindo-o com força. Tinha realizado seus mais loucos sonhos e fantasias. Sua doença, sua monstruosidade, tinha se tornado real. Doença.

Que Deus ajudasse quem ousasse aparecer em seu caminho com uma cura para ela.

**FIM**


End file.
